To Live a Life
by frayed-hope
Summary: Kala & Alika always get into mischief. What happens when their curiosity sets them spinning into their own adventure? When age isn't a problem, people's lives are out of control, & that damn croc. just won't go away, how is it people could fall in love?
1. Meet The Twins

**A/N:** Hey guys n gals, this is my first Peter Pan Fanfic. So I hope you'll tell me what you think after you read this chappie!

**Disclaimers:** Ah yes the good old disclaimers. ::Sigh:: unfortunately I do NOT own Peter, Slightly, and Neverland in general, JM Barrie does. BUT, there is a but, I DO own Alika, Kala, Michael, Abbey, Sally, Kate and all of the new Lost Boys.

--So yes, now to the fun part you get to read!

_Meet the Twins_

-----------

Daylight was fading swiftly from the sky, as stars began to show themselves. Blinking brightly as if waking from a sleep during the day. Paths to planets known and unknown. Guides to things not seen before. Watching these stars, far below on earth, were two girls. Far from ordinary, what with their slightly pointed ears and mystical eyes. Some believed them witches, while others believed them angels. No they weren't either of those two, but what they were was unique.

These two girls, Kala and Alika, as said in Hawaiian, or Sarah and Alex. Unknown was the faerie blood that coursed through them rapidly, from the pixie mother they never knew. They weren't entirely faerie, and they weren't entirely human. They were lost somewhere in between without a real place for themselves to truly fit in. They knew there had to be something special, something different about them. Being in this world it just didn't seem right. Some how there was always something missing that they just couldn't put their finger on. To fill this in though, they read. They read and reread their favorite story of all time, Peter Pan. It never got old for the two, seeing as they are nearly seventeen and started reading it at two.

-----------

"Let the fight between the old captain Hook and the great Peter Pan begin!" Alika chanted, as she raced about the room with Kala in close pursuit. They were playing one of their favorite make-believe games. At the moment Kala was dressed up in a leather pirate hat with a large feather protruding from the top. In her left hand she clutched a plastic hook, and in her right, a play sword. Long and sharp with an elegant scoop-like handle, like the real Captain's.

"I'll get you this time Peter Pan!!" Kala shouted as she thrust her sword at Alika, who swiftly side-stepped the dull blade. Alika pounced onto the bed and grabbed hold of one of the wide wooden poles of the elaborate four poster bed.

"Never, never, never you old cod fish!!" Alika replied with a playful grin on her face. Alika stood with a leather belt swung around her hips. A pouch attached to one side of it was supposed to be the daggers sheath. The black dagger was made of flexible plastic so as not to harm those they may duel with. Make believe agony suited the girls just fine.

After a few hours of pretend fights, duels, and bouts, Kala slipped down onto her knees, exhausted. She lifted the leather hat from a-top her head and brought it to a rest up against her heart. "It's been a good fight Pan yawn but I'm much too tired to fight you with my full strength. But don't worry, tomorrow's another day, and another fight shall rage."

Alika cocked her head to the side "What? Can't the old codfish take it anymore?" Kala was now face down on her blown up mattress, but the instant she heard this she bolted upright. Chucking a pillow towards Alika, who in turn took a pillow to commence a new battle. The bedroom soon became a feather wonderland, much like a snow globe being shaken. Trembling with life and movement as the girls playfully threw the fillings at each other. Covering the room in a soft white blanket.

-----------

**A/N: **So how was the very first chapter of.. ::bumbadum:: To Live a Life?! All I ask from you now is that you review, and you shall make me really happy. Chapter two is on it's way!


	2. Heavy Eyelids

**A/N:** So here's the deal. If and when y'all review for a chapieter, before the next chapter begins I will reply to **all** of the reviews!!! So here's the only **Review Reply** one since the first chapter:

**Slightlybased**: Thanks, well that was just a glitch in the site, it's fixed now, don't worry!!!

--And the plot moves forwards!

_Heavy Eyelids_

-----------

After a twenty-minute all out war, four pillows lay flat and emptied of their contents on the floor. Their owners exhaustedly on their knees, half-heartedly whacking each other over the head with half empty cushions. "I don't know about you Kala, but I'm rapidly losing control of these weights some people call eyelids. What do you say we call it a truce and hit the hay?" Alika questioned. Kala quirked an eyebrow while panting from sheer fatigue and lack of sleep. After all, the clock did read 2:00 a.m.

"Alright, truce, but I'm not giving in, hear me? This is just, uhh...a little break!" Both girls smirked before clasping hands in a symbol of peace.

So all fighting ceased until further notice, otherwise known as tomorrow. They finished in the bathroom and slipped into silk pajamas. One with Peter Pan on it, and the other with Tinkerbell. Their favorite characters from their favorite story. Kala practically threw herself into bed. Mumbling something close to a 'goodnight' before smiling as she drifted into a deep slumber.

Alika sat against the wooden head board of her bed. She stared at her companion, who slept pleasantly under a warm cotton quilt. Alika furrowed her brow in frustration. Kala, and her had been separated at birth. They were sisters and they hadn't even known it until they were ten. Alika shook her head at that thought, to be departed from the only real family they had was horrible. They had never met their mother, for she put them up for adoption when they were born. And their father had never come for them, nor spoke or kept in touch with them.

Two different men, equally aware that each had a twin sister, adopted one. Each man keeping the secret of the other girl, until they believed they were old enough. They had kept in touch upon finding each other through the records at the adoption agency.

-----------

**A/N:** So blah, I'm in a very blah mood right now if you want to leave a review leave it at the blah thank you, good bye.!!! Ok somebody's going to go crazy if she doesn't get any reviews soon...! ::scizzor-girl runs around like a chicken with her head cut off:: See what did I tell you? Hurry and review before my mental condition gets worse! ::crazy laughter::


	3. Painful Memory

**A/N:** You want to know what I have to say? Well here it is, R&R PLEASE!!!! It never gets old! See look, I have a baby pout! I can pout you know. So make me happy and REVIEW, or I will shake my rattle at you! More chaps on the way...**Review Replies** since chapter 2 below:

**kissed-luck**: Yes, I love my detail too. Thankies so much! And yes, I'll try to make them longer!!!

**Bear**: Eh, I dunno 'bout the beginning but thanx anyways. My words are my friends. I think the names are ok for the characters, but hey that's just what I think. And hell, the only thing that matters is what I think so.... yeah. Just kidding, you should've seen the look on your face (although I don't know how I saw it, but I did)!!

--Let the story march onwards!!!

_Painful Memory_

-----------

Alika had visited Kala twice in her home in New York, and Kala had visited Alika in her multiple homes. Alika moved so much due to her father's job it seemed that all she did was send a new forwarding address to Kala. They had lived in, California, Massachusetts, England, Colorado, Washington, Vermont, and now Hawaii. Though she doubted her stay in the island of Aloha would last too much longer. Kala though didn't have a much better time. Though she didn't move around, and actually had some place that could be called home (and a lavishly expensive home at that) she really didn't have it much better off. In fact she was worse off. Though Kala didn't talk about it often, her step-father abused her. For minor things, when he was in a bad mood. He did worse damage when he was in a fitful state. Much worse. Alika remembered one time being at her house when her step-father came home.

Kala's step-father had come home after losing $500 in a poker game. He was furious, and even more than usual. Alika and Kala were upstairs playing a riveting game of Final FantasyX. Her step-father called her, venom in his voice, causing Kala to cringe. Pausing the game she slipped downstairs, after telling me to bolt the door to her room. She had a lock on her door, to protect her from her "step-father." Alika sat against a few pillows hugging a white teddy bear close, hoping nothing bad would happen to Kala. Arguments could be heard even through the thick mahogany door. An echoing 'slap' and a deafening 'WHAM' causing Alika to flinch.

A look of pain crossed Alika's features, at the fact that there was nothing she could do to help her sibling. Silent tears slipped carelessly down the child's face. Kala did not bow to lowly things such as crying, and so, Alika would cry for her. Such terrible things should never be forsaken upon an adolescent, and would forever remain suppressed firmly in their minds. And when Kala stepped back into her bedroom and slid down against the door, blood seeping from a fresh wound slit across her shoulder blade, only a whimper passed her lips before she was overcome by darkness, so as to push the pain away. At least for now. Leaving only Alika to tend to the wound on her sister's right shoulder, though it was surprisingly starting to seal. Only leaving a lonely, deep, pink gash as a reminder of the events that had taken place. The man's half shattered bottle was clutched in her hand, while her own crimson droplets dripped to the carpet.

-----------

**A/N:** So how was the third chap? The adventure is just beginning so hold your horses and cows!!! And just REVIEW please?! I shall update very soon depending on how many reviews I get. So I leave you with this, REVIEW or I will send my horses out on you! And my huge a bazillion pound cows too!!!!-lol


	4. Thinkin'

**A/N:** Hi-o people. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I have a present for you, a new chap! Already!! Wow, am I on a roll or what? Well I shall stop blabbering and let you absorb this new chap. **Review Replies** since Chapter 3 Below:

**Abbey**: Wow, you are too kind. Thankies, oh yes I know it's sad, but it's the truth...

**Tinker-Belle18**: Really? Aww thanks. I'm writin' as fast as my hands will let me, trust me!

**Kissed-luck**: Thanks for reviewing so much, that makes me happy (that you constantly review)! You all are too kind! I know, I know I'm evil to have such a mean dad for Kala, but that's the way the cookie crumbles (for those of you who have seen Bruce Almighty) or that's just the way I write, sorry for the depressing moment.

--The story rolls further...

_Thinkin'_

----------

Alika shuddered in distaste at the not-so-fond memory that had come to mind. They had sworn to protect each other from that day forth, by bond of blood, life, and magic. _Always_ with magic. For magic was the key essential to everything wonderful and true in life. Alika, could wish upon countless stars, and numerous four-leaf clovers. Yet neither wish, nor its happiness would bestow upon her.

Not that she ever gave up. This newfound thought in mind, the girl made her way over to the bay window that sat mounted in the sturdy house overlooking a magnificent view of the Pacific Ocean. A fresh smell of salt gathered from the frothy waves, blasted itself through the window on a soft wind, as Alika pushed the stained glass out. She smiled a small, sad smile. A smile that coveted a great heartache. She choked on a sob as tears pricked her eyes. She could barely think of the word...... marriage....... Her "father" wished to marry her off as soon as possible.

The thought of being bound to man sounded awful. More than, that, it terrified her. She had yet to tell Kala, and was yet to conquer the internal conflict that continued to rage through her mind. _'Tell her' 'Don't tell her' 'Tell her' 'Don't tell her...'_ She just wished for some time to more thoroughly sort through her own jumbled thoughts on the matter at hand before she unleashed the news to Kala, whom she was sure would slaughter her father without a second thought. She wouldn't let that happen, if anyone would get to slaughter her father it would be her. The ends of her mouth quirked up at that notion. She slipped herself onto the ledge, allowing one foot to dangle conspicuously over the edge. Swinging it aimlessly into a low wind whistling just above a slight hum.

----------

**A/N:** Well, isn't that just the most adventure filled chapter anyone has ever read? Ahh, yes a treat is in store for those of you who like new characters. Somebody is going to make an entrance in the story in the next chappie. So REVIEW and you shall see who!


	5. Covered in Shadows

**A/N:** Although this is a short-ish chapter I thought it was good. Enjoy meeting the new character! Next chapter will be longer, I promise. **Review Replies** since chapter 4 below:

**Yuki Asao**: First of all Yuki, I would like to say that I appreciate you reviewing very much!!! You were the only one this time ::everybody claps::! I shall try to write longer chapters, I really will. And hell no this whole story can't be considered one chapter. I hope you know that you were this close ::holds up a centimeter between her fingers:: to that being a Flame. **I HATE FLAMES**! Ok sorry Yuki, that wasn't just for you, it was for any Flamers out there who were thinkin' of flamin' me. Now, I do see what you mean, my opinion is that my chaps could be longer but, hey I am the writin' right? Well I hope I didn't make you mad, cus that's not what I wanted to do. So just read and be happy, ok?! And thanks again for reviewing.

--Ze story continues

_Covered in Shadows_

----------

Nearly covered in shadows above the window, sat a boy. If people would have seen him, they would have commented on how dirty he looked, and yet question as to just how he got up on the roof. Not that _he_ would tell them, or acknowledge their presence at all. If he had told them that he had flown up to that roof they would have surely thought him loony. But being as it was 2:00 in the morning and sane people were in their homes sleeping, there was no one there to question his antics.

Except for a certain girl. Whom he seemed to be staring very intently at. Her dark brown hair swayed gently in the wind, wisps of hair blowing out over slightly tanned skin, dotted with small freckles over the bridge of her nose and across the top bone of her cheeks. Piercing violet eyes alit across the water that lapped at the jagged rocks that marked the boundary of the girl's freedom. He was entranced; he'd never seen anyone like her before. Nor had he ever felt this way about anyone.

Not that he'd met a lot of people, but enough to say that this girl was truly distinctive. Her mouth was slightly curved in a bemused expression, but yet it seemed to falter somewhat. As if she was smiling at her own pain. And then she spoke a simple sentence that set a plan in his head. _"I wish I could never grow up..."_ He then grinned. If it was not growing up that she wanted, then he could most certainly help.

----------

**A/N:** So I hope you all like Michael. He has a big role in the story, obviously. So Yesssssss, I have nothing else to say this time but REVIEW my precious readers, REVIEW! 


	6. Michael

**A/N:** I promised a longer chappieter, so here you are! Oh and that mystery of who MICHAEL really is will not linger anymore once you have read this intriguing chapter of ::announcer's voice:: To Live a Life. Well, here's some disappointing news, nobody and I do mean nobody reviewed for chapter 5, so make me happy and please review. Alright, alright, alright I will not make you wait any longer... one last thing, **REVIEW**.

--Read my friends, read...

_Michael_

----------

Alika was beginning to feel sleepy. The events of the day taking its toll on her mind. Her eyelids slipped closed and she fell into somewhat of a light slumber. Her head rested gently against the window frame. A dark form cast across her face but she pushed the thought away as her sleep deprived mind playing tricks on her. But a gentle hand swept across her cheek and her eyes shot open and she quickly grabbed the intruder and swung him around so that he was up against a wall. Her hand was set against his throat, not leaving him any room to squirm. "Who are you?" she questioned.

This girl truly intrigued him. He had but to touch her and her reaction was instantaneous. Not many girls could protect themselves, but it seemed as though this girl could do just fine. She was growling quite menacingly in her throat as she asked "Who are you?" For some odd reason he felt like laughing, _her attempt at being fearsome was somewhat...cute!_ He decided to answer her question in an amusing way. He then began to lift into the air, the girl was so surprised that she let go of his throat and stumbled back two steps. Her mouth was slightly open, before it turned into that of a mischievous grin. "My name," he said while gliding around her head "Is Michael."

"You can fly..." she whispered. Sitting Indian style in the air he nodded, throwing her a playful grin.

"So..." he commented smirking at her from the ceiling "do you really never want to grow up?"

Her eyes widened slightly before she quirked her eyebrow "You were spying on me?" Michael turned a slight shade of red while descending to the ground rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I wouldn't call it spying per say...just kind of 'overheard' while I was on my way back." He was taking in her appearance, especially the fact that she was wearing blue silk Tinkerbell pajama bottoms and a cotton tank top that said 'I Believe' on it. Her violet eyes were astir with excitement, and interest. Watching him eagerly.

"Could you teach me... to fly?" Alika asked curiously.

----------

**A/N:** Aww, so cute isn't it?! Well REVIEW and you'll get to read the next chapter I have for you very soon. I know I am paranoid about REVIEWS but it makes my life so much happier to see those lovely REVIEWS every day. 


	7. Hovering Above the Ground

**A/N:** Ahh yes, of course the crucial scene as to how Alika and Kala shall fly. Definitely important to the plot. I hope y'all are likin' the story so far. And please keep REVIEWING! **Review Replies** since Chapter 6 below:

**Yuki Asao**: Hi again Yuki, and once again thanx for reviewin'! Yes, yes, I know it takes me a while for them to get to Neverland and meet Peter 'n everything. But just wait, and you shall see your beloved Peter-no, no my beloved Peter. The whole story and plot takes a twist once they get to Neverland.

--The story is dancing, dancing, dancing onward...

_Hovering Above the Ground_

----------

"Well," Michael began in a playful tone, "Et 'ill be a very difficult process, but... I suppose." Alika's eyes widened, and she took a step closer to Michael. She carefully observed his shaggy brown hair and piercing green eyes; they seemed to draw her closer towards him. Michael took a step back, becoming cornered between her and the wall. He cleared his throat. "'Kay. The first thing that you need to do, is think happy thoughts... then, just add fairy dust!" Michael explained. "But where am I gonna get any fairy dust? I see that you have no fairies with ya, and neither do I." Michael hesitated for a moment, then pulled out a satin pouch and carefully opened it up. He slowly walked around Alika as he blew fairy dust on her. "Now, just think happy thoughts!" Alika squeezed her eyes shut as she hovered a few inches above the ground.

"Michael!" Alika exclaimed, "I'm actually flying!" Michael smirked, and drifted over to her.

"So, is flyin'... fun?" Alika stared up at him and smiled widely. She rose up higher, nearly touching the ceiling, but suddenly dropped in mid-air. Michael darted over to Alika, and she grabbed onto his muscular shoulders to catch her fall. "Do you wanna go to Never Land?" Michael asked, setting Alika back on the ground.

"Oh, yes, but...can Kala come along?" she asked, looking over at her sleeping sister. Michael had a stressed look on his face.

"Well, I guess so, but-"he had no time to finish his answer: Alika was already waking Kala up.

"Kala! We're goin' to Neverland!" Alika said joyfully, glancing back at Michael every now and then. "The stories really are true!" Kala slowly sat up in bed.

----------

**A/N:** I have been thinking a lot about how I want their voices to sound. So If you notice a change in anybody's talking don't mind it. For example it might be a little sloppier, like goin' or 'er, but just remember it is rated R so just keep that in mind. Oh and please REVIEW! 


	8. Pajamas Itis

**A/N:** Just FYI Kala and Alika are 17 years old. Argh, I know it's a short chapter but, the next is longer, don't worry! R&R please!!! **Review Replies** since chapter 7 below:

**kissed-luck**: He he he, ah yes good old cliffies! I use them a lot, so sorry but cha better get used to it! ;) Thanks for reviewing so much, you deserve a big hug! ::hugs kissed-luck:: thankies so much for your positive reviews! I look forward to reading more! ::sugar-n-cinnamon smiles widely::

--Read Away

_Pajamas Itis_

----------

"Wh... what's goin' on?" she said, rubbing her eyes.

"We're goin' to Neverland!" Alika said, shaking Kala's shoulders. Kala looked at Alika as if she were crazy, but stared beyond her at the tall boy, hovering a few inches above the ground.

"Who's that?" Kala questioned, standing up abruptly. Suddenly, her eyes became wide. "There's a boy in our room. DAMN ALIKA! WHY'D YA LET HIM IN HERE WHEN I WAS STILL SLEEPIN'?!" she shouted, dashing into the nearby bathroom and slamming the door behind her. Michael looked confused.

"What's wrong with 'er?" he asked, smirking as he sat down on Alika's bed.

"Oh nothin', she just has a bad case of Can't-Stand-To-Be-Around-Boys-In-Pajamas-Itis." Alika replied, walking over to the bathroom door. "Kala, would you please come out now? Uh, he's gone now!" she lied. The door slowly swung open, and Kala's head poked out of the opening. She walked over to her bed and took a seat.

"Who was that, anyways?" Kala asked wonderingly. Alika looked around the room for any sign of Michael, but found none.

----------

**A/N:** Where'd he go? Nobody knows... sorry I am in a weird mood today! Too much energy for me, not to mention sugar! With that mysterious question lingering in the air I shall leave you with this... REVIEW!!!! 


	9. Gettin' There

**A/N:** Hey everybody. Peter, the Lost Boys, and Neverland are just about here... so don't worry next chapter will have Peter in it. The chapters are getting longer, so that means I can't update nearly as fast as I have been, but there will always be at least one-two chapters every month, if not more. I will not keep you from reading the ninth chapter any longer, so here you go. **Review Replies** since chapter 8 below:

**Yuki Asao**: Peter Pan is on his way don't worry, I promise! Now, I know that was a really short reply but I really have to go, so bye for now, and enjoy the chap!

--Just read already...

_Gettin' There_

----------

A fierce whispery voice commented, "Just a guy from Neverland." The two girls twirled around and came face to face with Michael, who had flown down from his hiding spot in the corner of the ceiling. "But not just 'n ordinary guy, mates. I, well, just watch." Michael drifted up from the floor and gave Alika a thoughtful grin. "So come with me Alika? Oh an' 'course ya too Kala." Michael asked with hopeful eyes.

"YAH!" Alika replied all most in a shout. Lowering her voice "Ah, sorry I'm just excited." All of a sudden her feet were dangling below her, as she smiled at Michael who was also floating next to her.

"Name's Michael, te answer yer question Kala." Alika and Michael gazed at each other for a few moments before Kala interrupted.

"How very cute and romantic but would somebody please teach me how to fly sometime soon?! Actually just gimmie some of that fairy dust." Kala retorted. "Not to be rude or anything, but if we're really goin' to Neverland today, we need to be goin'."

"Yeah, here. Ya only need a little bit, because I can tell tha' the faerie blood in ya will help a great deal." Michael responded.

"So that's what makes us different." Kala and Alika mumbled perfectly together.

"What's tha'?" Michael asked.

"Nothin'." Alika said.

"Best be leavin' then mates." Michael commented in his light Australian accent. Alika flew out the window next to Michael, and Kala in back of the two. Kala obviously saw that Alika and Michael were going to get along just fine.

----------

For hours they flew through the starry night, and at about an hour from Neverland Alika fell. She only dropped a few feet before strong muscular arms wrapped around her slender and body, catching her deadly fall. For the next hour or so, Michael carried Alika, until they reached Neverland. By that time Kala was completely exhausted, but still thoroughly ecstatic to be in Neverland. Alika's eyes suddenly flickered open from the bright rays of the rising sun and stared up into the face of Michael. He grinned at her. "Glad yer alright, luv!" he said with a relieved tone evident in his voice. The three kept flying North until a large ship came into view.

----------

A/N: Now how was that, for a longer chapter??? I hope you all enjoyed it, please REVIEW. And there will be longer chapters on the way, plus you will make me really happy to know that my writing really isn't that bad. So yes, that's all I have to say right now, have good day, evening, morning, afternoon, mid-day, what ever it is! 


	10. Injury, Pain, Thoughts

**A/N:** Hello everybody! OK here's what's up lately. Now for those of you who didn't know about my Review Reply thingies here's an explanation since I never gave y'all one. What it is, is when you send in a review I will reply in the next chapter. I will reply to all of the reviews **since** the last chapter. Meaning if you review for chapter one but the latest chapter is 3 I will still reply to it because it was since the last chapter, get it?! So I just wanted you to know if you have reviewed in any of the chapters before this one, please go back to check your reply I have added for you if you haven't seen it. So I hope you enjoy reading this story and here's another chapter just for you! **Review Replies** since chapter 9 below:

**brettley**: Thank you very much for that lovely helpful criticism! I thank you very much for even reviewing! ::cinnamon-n-sugar hugs brettley:: You are very kind! WOW I just noticed that (the talking thing) after you pointed it out. I don't know how you got the idea but my friend Abbey suggested that I have an accent for some of my characters. So we just picked our favorite (kinda random) accent...Australian! Thanks again...ttfn

**Yuki Asao**: Hi, for the... I think, third time! Thanks. I like my imagination too! ;) I dunno I think it's just part of my style writing short chapters. I really am tryin' though, so please stop askin'. I know it may not seem that way but I am. So yeah, thanks Yuki!

--Blah, blah, blah read now...

_Injury, Pain, Thoughts_

----------

"Ah no." Michael sighed. "Peter and the boys are fightin' again." Kala suddenly perked up. _Peter Pan? _She thought. _The boy mentioned in story books? _Kala searched the boat for any signs of this peculiar boy. She noticed a person in ragged clothes fighting one of the pirates, jumping about and taunting him.

One of the cannons exploded with gunpowder as it shot a gigantic cannonball in Alika's direction. Hook, the pirates, the Lost Boys, and Pan all turned to gaze into the sky and saw three people. One of which curled over, screamed, and hurtled downward as another raced after her, without a second thought. The two of them quickly glided into the forest, leaving one still floating in the gleaming sky.

That one still floating was Kala. She knew she should defend Alika, as they promised each other long ago. She flew over to the ship and noticed that eyes were staring at her hungrily. She picked up a sword from the hard, wood, floor and attacked a gruesome looking pirate, and the fighting commenced. She fought with such force none other than Pan had, for she had practiced many times in her make-believe playing of Hook.

Peter then looked over in her direction and questioned, "What's yer name again, luv?" Kala looked back at him and smiled quickly. Then noticed that Peter looked _older? How could this be, Peter doesn't look like a child, he looks about my age. From what I have read and from my understanding he's supposed to be young, a ten-year-old. And what's with the Australian accents? I'll deal with that later, for now I need to concentrate._ Thought Kala.

"No time for explanations!" she responded, throwing three more pirates overboard.

----------

Meanwhile, in the Neverland's Forest Alika was struggling to breathe. Her left top two ribs, and her bottom right rib were broken. They needed caring for, so that they would have a chance at healing. Michael understood that perfectly. _First, _he thought, _I need to find shelter. _So Michael carried Alika to a cave only he knew about. Actually everybody knew about it, but it was simply forgotten. In the cave there was a bed, well preserved food, and a table with two chairs. Michael and Peter used to go to the cave when they need to be alone to think or plan something. He very gently set Alika down on the bed, so as not to cause her any unnecessary pain.

Alika had a look of severe distress spread across her face. She was barely breathing. Without warning Alika gasped for air, she couldn't get in enough to live on. Michael noticed how she was out of breath, and flew to the nearby lake to get some water, though he was kind of hesitant leaving Alika behind. When he returned Alika was not choking anymore, but still looked like she could use some cool liquid. So Michael lifted the home-made, wooden, cup to her lips and let her drink. Alika quietly said thank you before moaning in pain as she shifted her weight slightly. He then ripped his loose fitting shirt from his chest and cut the seems with his dagger. He carefully laid Alika down, and tore her shirt right above her top right rib. Alika winced with the unbearable pain. "I know how much it hurts but if ya want me to help, I need to work quickly. I can't pay attention to ya, luv." Michael said calmly.

"Sure, of course." Alika inaudibly replied.

"Just close yer eyes and don't think about any of et." Michael ordered. He then lifted her back up with his left arm, and began to inspect her wound. _It's a very serious wound, I can't believe she hasn't cried yet. Her face twisted up with agony kills me just looking at it. _Thought Michael. He put cold water on it, then wrapped her ribs with his shirt, and added a slender piece of wood to her left side. Once he was done caring for her ribs he was exhausted. Working quickly was quite tiring, but the trip to Neverland was even more so. The events of the day had taken their toll on Alika, for she was already asleep. Michael couldn't fight the slumber that sought to take over his mind. He slowly walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down. He smiled at Alika before he drifted asleep, while taking in her beauty.

----------

**A/N:** So was that good for the first, full, Neverland chap??? Tell me what ya think by sending a review. It is sooooo simple, all you have to do is hit the review button, and WHAM you made me happy!!! ::a huge smile creeps across cinnamon-n-sugar's face::


	11. Pixie Disappearing Act & its Aftermath

**A/N:** Guess what?! It's longer, it's longer, I SWEAR it's longer! This time no joke, this time, honestly it is truly longer! All thanks to my very helpful, very friendly, buddy who just spilled ice all over her pants! ::Obsessed714 in the background, "DAMN IT! It's cold, it's cold!!!!!!!" she screamed while hopping around. Cinnamon-n-sugar's sweat drops, "Ah Obsessed714 watch out for that bucke-" -!!WHAM!!- "Ummm, never mind.":: Anyways Obsessed714 is now my very bestest editor and only, at that! So let's hear a round of applause for the new editoress (is that a word???)!!!! Ah, anyways on with the story...and LONGER CHAPIE at that! **Review Replies** since chapter 10 below:

**Angelic Night Goddess**: Yes, yes, I know I am evil... but really now you can't hate me! I am the author of this romantic tale!!!! ARE you happy now??? I am updating!!! Please don't faint from the excitement, and keep your arms and legs inside the chair at all times, thank you and enjoy the read!

**Tinker-Belle18**: Hi, my new found friend! That was an easy request! Here ya go! Read away...

**Angel285**: Well of course it's cool, I'm always cool ::trips on own shoelaces and falls on face:: See what'd I tell ya?! Your wish is granted...here's more for your eyes and heart to feast upon.

--Sigh, On with ze story!

_Pixie Disappearing & its Aftermath_

----------

Back on the ship, Kala and Peter had both been fighting Hook when Tinkerbell appeared from the clouds. She motioned towards the forest chattering in high pitched bells, but Kala had yet to understand the faerie language. "Tink says she found somethin'!" Peter smirked. "Come on," He motioned to Kala, grabbing her hand, "let's check it out!" The two rose up into the air, leaving the lost boys, who were slowly getting bored, back on the ship to finish the battle.

Hook noticed their departure, "Peter!! Come back here you insolent whelp!! Come back and fight me like a man!!!"

Peter grinned while giving an exaggerated bow "Well, then I guess it's a good thin' I aint a man!!" he yelled down to the fuming pirate captain. "'Nother day, I think ya can wait can't ya, ya old Codfish?" Peter's grin stretched further across his face, as Captain Hook steamed. Then Peter, Kala, and Tink took to the skies. They glided through the clouds and followed the little faerie to a thick part of the forest. Peter turned to Kala. "Now, what was yer name?" he asked curiously.

"It's Kala." She responded, giving him one of her cutest grins. Peter grinned back, causing a certain green eyed pixie to fume. Tink flew around Kala's head, sticking her tongue out at her, and yanking her hair. Kala only swatted at her in annoyance.

"Give et a rest, Tink." Peter said, glaring at Tinkerbell. "Where was tha' place ya found?" he demanded. Tinkerbell, now quite agitated, darted under the thick canopy of leafy green trees, leaving the other two to catch up. "Hey Hold on 'ere!!" Peter complained, following behind her. She was going at a breakneck speed, at least to Kala, and she struggled to maintain pace with Peter. Peter turned his eyes quickly to make sure she was with him, but when he looked back up Tinkerbell was gone. They both landed gently on the forest floor, searching all over for Tinkerbell. "Tink?" Peter asked, now worried at Tinkerbell's sudden disappearance. He was sure she had just been in front of them but a moment ago. Now she was gone without a trace of pixie dust in her wake. She wasn't answering to his calls either.

"Where'd she go?" Kala wondered aloud. Peter and Kala began walking in an unknown direction, Peter slashing away at underbrush with his dagger, every so often calling out Tink's name. After a half an hour though of searching for the lost pixie, Kala began to doubt that they were heading in the right direction. She yawned, covering it with the back of her hand, the humid air was making her sleepy. A bug buzzed next to her ear and she swatted at it aimlessly. Looking around at her surrounding, her brows drew together, _Haven't I seen that same tree already... ten times? _Kala wondered. She looked at Peter questioningly "Peter, are...are we lost?" Kala inquired.

"NO!" Shouted Peter a scowl marred his face, before quickly calming down, "I know where everything is!" He began running, before stopping dead in his tracks, right in front of the tree Kala had noted earlier _Eleven_ . "We're lost." He sighed, sitting down on a boulder nearby. A deep sigh of exasperation escaping his lips.

"Peter," Kala asked, swatting away mosquitoes and taking a seat next to him on the grass, "I bet that if you kept looking, you'd probably figure out where we are."

"Ya don't understand." Peter said his eyes fixed on the ground, "I've never explored this part of Neverland 'fore." He glanced up at Kala, and noticed her soft turquoise eyes, that though intriguing, seemed to lack a sparkle. He had never seen anyone with eyes like that before, not in any human at least. If only he knew she was only _half_ human.

Kala smiled at him, "I thought you love to have adventures?" She teased.

Peter glared half heartedly at her before saying, "I _do _love to 'ave adventures."

"Well then," Kala said, smiling mischievously while standing and stretching her limbs, "don't you think it's about time to chart this uncharted territory?"

Peter smirked, "Hell ye'." Kala threw her head back and laughed tossing her golden hair down her back across her shoulders. Peters eyes widened as they finally took in her appearance. Smooth sun kissed skin, flawless figure, and eyes alight with merriment, framed by dark lashes. Her full lips open, forming a smile and showing off a set of pearly white teeth. To top it off she was wearing pajamas, with his name all over them. He smirked at that, before frowning at the way his heart had begun to flutter. He shrugged it off though as she began to walk off calling over her shoulder,

"Let's go look for Tinkerbell." He smirked, at her obvious excitement for adventure, he would have to keep that in mind.

----------

**A/N:** Well, how was THAT for longer. ::cinnamon-n-sugar grins at her helper, Obsessed714. "Now back to work my lackey!!!":: Laughs manically Muah ha ha ha ha!!!!:: 


	12. Water & Floating Questions

**A/N:** Hello all, first of all this chapter is **dedicated Tinker-Belle18**! Here's yet another intriguing chapter of To Live a Life. Guess what??? ::Obsessed714 says, "Hhhmm, that your goin' to Texas?" cinnamon-n-sugar responds, "SSsssshhhh you'll give it away.... it's my surprise!":: Well since you probably herd that (more like read that) I guess I don't have to tell you then. I get to go to Texas on the 16 of August...YAY VACATION for ME!!!!! But we still have a while before I go so, you know what I'll say, REVIEW!!! PLEASE??? **Review Replies **since chapter 11 below:

**Angelic Night Goddess**: Well, yes it is nice! It gets even better don't worry! So yes read my friend, read!

**Tinker-Belle18**: Hi, my very constant very faithful reviewer, and fanfic friend! Thanks for reviewin' so often it is great, do it again for this chap. too! Since you are soooooo kind, this chapie is dedicated to YOU, **Tinker-Belle18**!!!!

--Enjoy the read!!!

_Water & Floating Questions_

----------

During the night, Alika shifted, rolling towards the source of heat, and when Michael woke up Alika's head was on his chest. He could feel her breathing softly against his body. She was so angelic with her silky strands of hair all spread about. Creating a halo of chestnut around her sweet face. It was tickling him, but he didn't mind. He sighed, time to get up, too bad really, he was quite comfortable. Michael slowly sat up causing Alika to awaken from his movement. Alika opened her stunning, light lavender eyes, and saw him. He was smiling at her full-heartedly. They sat there for a while staring into each other's eyes . Michael finally asked, "Ya alright? I hope I didn't cause ya too much distress tryin' to mend yer ribs."

"Yeah, I am fine. It's still rather sore, but I'll manage. Thanks, you were very helpful." Alika responded happily and gave him a bright smile to show it. At that Michael just gave a joyful grin of his own.

"Well, I thought if ya were feelin' better, we could go swimmin'. Swimmin' won't hurt yer ribs 'tall, and it 'ill give ya time te stretch yer muscles. 'Though ya would need to make sure te keep at least one clothin' item dry, so tha' ya won't get too cold once we get out." Michael explained.

"Sounds good, I do love to swim. But I don't have a bathing suit with me. And like you said I need to keep _something_ dry. And if you haven't noticed I don't have a huge amount of clothing with me." Alika remarked. She then looked over to the corner of the small cave to see a piece of clothing lying in a heap. "I could try to make something out of that." Alika pointed to the piece of cloth.

Michael shrugged his okay. He went to find a needle and thread to sew the ruby red cloth with, but he had no such luck finding either of them. Once he picked up the supposed piece of fabric though he saw that it was Jane's bathing suit that she had left behind when she came to visit. She was the only girl to ever know about the cave. Hmm, maybe it would fit Alika? Michael took the piece of clothing to Alika to try on.

"What is this?" Alika questioned.

"'Tis Jane's, Wendy's daughter's bathin' suit she left 'ere." Michael explained.

"Oh." Alika remarked smiling gratefully. "Lucky for me that we found it huh?"

"Yah, lucky fer ya." Michael mumbled, disappointed that she would have something to wear. **(A/N : Teenage boys!!!! AHHH!!!!)**

"What? I couldn't hear you." Alika responded.

"Nothin', really. Jus' try it on." Michael said, getting a little impatient. Alika put it on, hidden by several trees. It flattered her figure, and fit perfectly, molding to every curve. It was like a second skin to her in ruby red. The suit was a one piece, with a halter top tie, and a dipping neck line, not low enough to show cleavage, but low enough to accentuate her natural attributes. "Well since et fits very well, it's off te the la-" Michael exclaimed, stopping once he set his eyes on Alika, who looked _amazing_ in that swimming suit. "'ay I also point out tha' it looks uh... _real _good on ya." Michael added. Blushing slightly as his eyes wandered her form.

"Thanks, you really think so... or are you just saying that to be nice?" Alika questioned, hoping it wasn't just a comment empty of any real truth and sincerity.

"Yah I really think so. I would never lie te ya's." Michael answered truthfully, staring into her eyes so that she would see his honesty. A grin spread across Alika's face, making her in Michael's opinion, even more beautiful.

Cocking her head slightly to the side she questioned "Well, now that we're all set, what do you say we head to that lake you were talking about?" With that Michael scooped Alika off her feet and flew her to the crystal clear lake. Alika was dropped into the water in a shallow area, and she gave a sigh of relief that it didn't hurt. Since Michael didn't have a shirt anymore from using it to help Alika, he jumped right in, splashing everything within a 15 foot radius, which just happened to be a certain purple eyed girl. She laughed as she was soaked, and splashed him back playfully.

They played for a little while but soon got bored and tired, so they pulled themselves up onto to large rocks and started to talk, well Michael pulled himself up and he set Alika down on hers. At first Michael questioned about her home, and her life, she made sure to leave out the part about her arranged marriage. But then Alika began to ask him things.

"I have a couple of questions for you, if you're done asking me." Alika started.

"Ok, shoot luv." Michael said.

"Argh, like that. What's with your light Australian accent?"

"Eh what can I say? I picked et up from Sally, one of our three Lost Girls. She was from Australia, an' has a noticeable accent. We all picked up on et an' we aren't able te get rid of it."

"What do you mean all of us?"

"The Lost Boys, Abby, Katie, Peter, an' Sally still has it."

"Who're Abby and Katie?"

"Oh they're the other Lost Girls, both very energetic."

"...How old are they?"

"'Bout seventeen or so."

"But aren't the Lost Boys around ten? Everybody's supposed to be a child. I mean, I can understand how you got older living in Neverland part of the time and on Earth the other part of the time but... how are the Lost Girls and Lost Boys older?"

"Peter figured out how te control time in Neverland. He just has'ta wish te be older and he is. If he wants anybody else to be older, tha' person has'ta wanna be older too. So now everybody's 'round seventeen, some are sixteen but most are seventeen. I'd watch out fer yerself though, luv. Some of the Boys are a little..."

"Hmm. That's amazing, how he can control age. I can't wait to meet everybody." She said, completely ignoring the warning about the Lost Boys.

"Oh yes, ye can." Mumbled Michael in a serious tone.

----------

**A/N: **Yes, I know that this chap is only Michael and Alika but, hey it is important, so oh well. THANKIES SO MUCH FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS!!!!!! I know have 20! That's two zero, baby!!!! 


	13. Only a Trap?

**A/N:** Chapter 13 is HERE!!!! If you have any suggestions for later chapters please let me know! I have a few in my head already, but it is always a pleasure to hear from you, and take your ideas into account as well as mine! Many thankies to Obsessed714 for editing this chap. **Review Replies** since chapter 12 below:

**Pan luver1**: Well yes, you are right... but he's not so 'little'. Yup there is an Abby in the story...indeed there is. Read away friend, read away...

**Tinker-Belle18**: You are welcome, for the dedication. Thank you much! I can't wait to read some of your stories. Well when they are on paper or on the web tell me, cus I'd like to check 'em out!

**Angelic Night Goddess**: He, he, he I know I'm psycho about reviews, but really I can't help myself! It's really nice to know that people enjoy my writing... especially when I get to know that they like my writing over and over again... (catch my drift about me likies reviews???!) Well yes I plan on updating every week end or so, but I couldn't help myself this time, so I did it on a Friday...enjoy!

--And away we go into the land of the Never... that didn't make much sense but oh well!

_Only a Trap?_

----------

"Do you see her anywhere?" Kala asked Peter.

"Nope...'guess I shouldn't have made Tink so angry." He sighed, "Well, tha's what I get fer bein' a stubborn jack-ass."

"I don't think you're _that_ stubborn." Kala commented. Peter smiled. **(A/N : Well if THAT wasn't a boost to his already large ego, I don't know what is!!!)**

Kala flew ahead of him, and he then noticed a large gash on Kala's shoulder, "What's tha' from?" He questioned, skimming his fingers over the pink scar tissue. Kala quickly covered up the cut with her hand.

"Oh, nothing, really." She responded hoping he wouldn't question any further. Peter looked confused, and stopped her.

"Hmm, alright whatever ya say, luv. But I'll find out sometime or another." Peter remarked with a cocky smirk. Kala gazed at him for a moment and took in his appearance. His copper hair alight with sun-made highlights, slightly covered his bright golden orbs. He was only a few inches taller than Kala and looked about her age too. _He's not supposed to look my age, he's a boy... a mere child. But he looks as though he's fifteen or even sixteen, he even acts older than a ten year. This is so weird, something's going on and I'm gonna find out sooner or later._

"Maybe, maybe not." Kala finally said, with a far away look in her eyes.

Peter had a look of sorrow and knowing on his face. Then changing the subject "Ya'll stay here?" he asked.

"I don't really know. I suppose so, but-"Kala said.

"Please, will ya stay? 'Gets quite borin' without somebody new 'round." Said Peter.

"Um...sure." she sputtered, smiling widely at the fact that he wanted her to stay. "Let's keep looking for Tink." They quickly walked into a clearing of trees. Peter was dashing around, looking for Tinkerbell.

"Peter!!" Kala said excitedly. "I have an idea!" Peter glided over to her with an amused expression. "Well, I read about this in the story books. But maybe, if we..." Kala leaned forward and kissed Peter, in hopes of Tink appearing out of raging jealousy. _It wasn't a real kiss, just a pretend trap for Tink, nothing more,_ thought Kala, trying to convince herself that those thoughts were the truth, but having difficulty while she was kissing Peter Pan.

_Woah, she's a good kisser. Man, hope she's not only doin' this just fer a trap. I wonder where she's gonna sleep? In my room 'course!_ Peter silently answered his own question. Grinning into their lip-lock, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon enough, a glowing yellow orb blazed out through the trees, hitting Kala right in the head and interrupting their little make-out moment. Kala was blown backwards by the force of Tinkerbell. Peter snatched her in mid-air, and held on tight.

"Tink, if ya run away like tha' one more time, ya're gonna be codfish's dinner! I'll personally cook ya on a platter, deep fry ya in oil-"

"Peter!!! I believe that's enough. I do agree that her running off was uncalled for, but...would you really want to fry your own tour guide?" Kala remarked, walking over to Peter and Tink. "But for now, we'll just have to use this to keep her in check." She pulled out a long piece of cream-colored thread from her pocket, and tied one end to Tink's wrist in a double knot. "There." She said to the struggling faerie with a nod of her head, "That should hold you." Peter gave one of his famous cocky grins before it dropped from his face. He ushered Kala and Tink into a dark, shady area, where Peter pulled out his dagger and swiftly moved in front of Kala.

"Peter, what's wrong?" she asked grabbing onto his shoulders, becoming slightly frightened, though she would never admit it.. His shoulders were tense, his muscles coiled and ready to spring.

"Shh... there's somethin' comin'." Peter whispered. His eyes narrowing in on a dark shadowy figure. Captain Hook appeared out of the shadows, searching for Peter.

"Oh, Pan, I'm here for ye, I'll be ready this time!!!" Hook chanted menacingly. Peter suddenly jumped out from the hiding spot and laughed loudly.

"Ya can't catch me, ya old codfish!" he smirked. Flying around him, out of range of Hook's cutlass. Peter used his dagger to strike the old captain's hat off his head. Setting it down on his own head he laughed at the man who was beet red and puffing his cheeks out in anger, muttering profanities and death threats under his breath.

While Hook was flustered Peter took the chance to kick him in the groin and steal his sword. Peter sighed with a grin still in place, "'Seems ya will never be 'nough of a challenge fer me'." With those words still lingering in the air, he grabbed Kala by the arm and bolted straight up into the air. Tink was dragged along behind on the piece of thread that bound her and Peter together.

"Ye won't get away from me! I'll catch you and plunge my hook into you! Your as good as dead Pan!!! And as for your little lass, she's croc meat!!" were the last words they heard from Hook as the three disappeared into the clouds, off on their search for Alika and Michael.

-----------

**A/N:** Don't forget to send me a nice review, and tell me your ideas for later chapies!!! THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS KEEP DOIN' IT! Seriously all you have to do is hit that review button right over there! Easy as pie and a piece of cake! 


	14. Frinumps & Timalacs

**A/N:** Hheeelllllllooooo all you readers! Well as most of you know (if you remembered) I get to go to TEXAS tomorrow! So, that means that YOU have the chance to leave reviews and make me all happy like when I come back a week from tomorrow! So leave some lovely reviews as wonderful surprises for me! And in return I shall write while I am on vacation!!! So bye for now and read, read, read, REVIEW! **Review Replies** since chapter 13 below:

**Obsessed714**: Hi buddy! Well thankies for the review! Can I join in on the chanting? GO SARAH GO SARAH! Well yes, any who ::chokes a little bit:: Thanks for editing, and reviewing! GO OBSESSED714 GO OBSESSED714!

**Yuki Asao**: I hurried, see? Well enjoy, and leave another lovely review! I shall say it in advance, your welcome! I just knew you were going to say thanks! Oh and thank you for the idea, you were the only one to give me an idea for the story! Thanks, I might use it, I might not.... Ya never know!

On with the beautiful story!

_Frinumps & Timalacs_

----------

By nightfall Michael and Alika were getting extremely tired. After their little chat on the rocks, they had gotten back into the water and had a water war. Now they were thoroughly exhausted. They had just taken into account that they had not had anything to eat today. Michael took Alika back to the cave, where Michael dried off. Before Alika took the bathing suit off Michael got a cloth for her to dry off with. Alika switched her bathing suit with her clothes and Michael helped her to sit on the bed, and noticed that her ribs looked exceptionally better from her posture. Not fully healed but definitely an improvement from earlier that day. Strange, he'd never seen a girl heal so fast.

"Ya hungry?" Michael asked.

"Yah, what do you eat here in Neverland, anyhow?"

"Fruits, and meat, there are some veggies but not many. What do ya want, mate?"

"I'll have fruit, if that's ok with you."

"Yah, it's fine. I'll be right back with et, luv."

About ten minutes later Michael brought back four fruits. Two of them were purple with huge round green leaves protruding from the bottom, and the other two were bright orange with little spikes covering the whole of the fruit.

"This is a Frinump." Michael said holding up the orange one by its stem that protruded from the top. "An' this is a Timalac. The Indians named it after their leader, Timal 'cause this fruit is the sweetest fruit in all of Neverland an' is considered the best fruit by the Indians." Michael held up the purple fruit for her to see.

"The Timalac is goin' to be fer breakfast tomorrow." Michael said as he handed the Frinump to Alika. "If ya pull the top an' bottom spikes at the same time, it'll split open." Michael showed Alika.

"Very interesting. I would've never thought that's how you could open it."

Michael bit into his fruit eagerly before remembering an important detail. "'Careful of the seed in the middle it's red, an' really hot. Slightly once ate the seed an' he was thirsty fer weeks." He said laughing at the memory. The two ate in silence, and once they were done they clambered over to the bed. Alika's breathing evened out, and Michael fell asleep soon after, but not before he slipped his arm around her form.

----------

"See 'em anywhere?" Peter asked Kala twisting his neck to the side so he could see her. She shook her head no, worry evident in her eyes. Peter released Tinkerbell from the thread, who flew around in circles, reveling in the new flying space.

"Tink," Peter demanded, "Go find...Who was tha' with Michael anyhow?"

"That was Alika, my sister."

"Ok then, Go find Alika an' Michael. Search everywhere ya can think of, an' don't come back 'til ya have found 'em." He threw Tink as hard as he could downwards, so that she went spiraling towards the forest once again. "Hopefully she'll be of some help," Peter said desperately. "Kala," he began, "Let's go check the shoreline to see if they're by the beach." Both of them traveled slowly downward, and finally crash-landed in the sand. Peter began laughing uncontrollably. "Well," he said, followed by a hiccup, "sand isn't the best landing spot." Kala grinned and stood up, brushing the sand from her spaghetti-strap shirt and pajama pants. They both continued along the shoreline until Hooks ship came into view. "Aw Shit." Peter exclaimed. "Hook's probably back on his ship, waiting fer me te pass by." Kala suddenly got an idea.

"Peter! So Hook doesn't see us, we should swim towards the-" Peter interrupted her.

"Ya crazy?!" Peter said in disbelief. "They'll kill us fer sure if we swim towards et!"

"Not if we're sneaky!! We have to get _into_ that ship!" Kala motioned towards the sea. "That way, we can catch Hook off guard; knowing him, we can get him to tell us where Michael and Alika are! He has pirates everywhere in Neverland!! And his stupid parrot might have already told him where they are. It's our only chance!" Peter glanced at her for a moment.

"If we get killed somehow by goin' into Hooks ship, this... is.. fer ya." He said quietly. He kissed Kala for a short moment, and quickly pulled away. "Come on." Kala had a inane grin on her face as Peter dragged her by her hand down into the water. _Well, time to get to work..._

----------

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, now just review and make me so ever so happy! Oh and by the way if you guys an gals like the Olympics they are on now! YAY for the summer Olympics! Well I am off to pack, for tomorrow... byes!

PS. What ever happened to my reviewers Tinker-belle18, and kissed-luck?!


	15. Out Fought & Following Emotions

**A/N:** Hi everybody! **THANKS to everybody who reviewed!!! **::marine-girl hugs each and everyone who did:: I am now **OVER** **30** reviews total!!!!! Well if any of you were wondering, I had loads of fun in Texas. I even have a little bit of an accent! But it'll go away shortly...unfortunately. Anyhow it looks like I picked up some new reviewers while I was gone! Here are the **Review Replies** for chapter 14:

**Yuki Asao**: Thank you very much, ::marine-girl takes a bow to the audience:: I updated as soon as possible. So please read and review, enjoy!

**Aussie Rose**: Well, hello there! It seems as if I have found a new reader! YAY!!!! I am very glad that you are enjoying the story, and I am trying to make the chapters longer. For those of you who were wondering, yes I know that this review was for chapter 1, but I had to reply to a new reader, right?

**amanda031**: **YAY **::marine-girl dances around the room:: another new reader! I am very happy that you like this story! I will try to make the chapters longer in the near future! Thanks again, and I look forward to more reviews from you! ::marine-girl smiles at Amanda::

**Tinker-Belle18**: It's okay, really. I didn't mean to make you apologize. I was just wondering what happened, that's all. Well that's definitely good, that more ideas for stories have developed! Thank you ever so much, I like to think that myself actually... lol. Well here you are, read away. Fall into the realm of the imagination that words provide!... but before you do I have one short question, what does PAMS stand for? (I probably just made a complete fool out of myself, but oh well!)

Here's my lovely update, read away!

----------

The water was like a bucket of ice, yet the contrast to their warm skin caused them to snap to attention. Goosebumps ran up and down their arms and legs, causing them to shiver. Kala looked ahead of her for a moment, watching the boat tilt with a wave, the wood groaning from the movement. Its sails were pulled in for the night and a soft glow lighting the deck was the only sign of life. After what seemed like fifteen minutes of vigorous swimming, they reached their destination.

The floorboards of the Jolly Roger shook with footsteps and bellowing laughter that reverberated through Peter and Kala's ears. When they had climbed high enough to see who could make such a commotion they were met with the sight of three men.

They sat on over turned boxes and barrels of rum. The three chatted happily, chuckling at jokes, and stories when it was appropriate. They sat guard just outside of Captain Hook's door. The Captain already retired for the evening to his bedchambers.

"Peter? How are we going to get past the pirates?" Kala questioned while raising an eyebrow. "Without them warning Hook?"

"We throw 'em overboard since it's quite noisy, what wit' the sea an' all, nobody'll hear." He shrugged before turning to her "I'll go in first then ya can follow. I'll get the two on the left, ya can get the one on the right." Peter answered quietly.

"Fine, but you know that I can take on more than one pirate almost as easily as you can." Kala retorted, smirking all the same at finally getting to do some hand to hand combat.

"Yah, I know tha' ya could if you had te but I prefer te...te make sure tha' ya don't get hurt." Peter quickly said, mentally kicking himself. It sounded so corny.

"You don't want me to get hurt, as in, you care?" Kala questioned rhetorically with a hint of excitement and interest in her tone.

"Ah...Umm" Peter started to blush from embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. _Damn feelings_, he thought sourly _I aint 'possed feel nuthin fer 'er. 'Specially like this, I feel all warm when she goes and smiles at me. Does et mean I care fer 'er?_

"We better get going if we are going find out the information we need anytime soon." Kala whispered, letting her previous question slide, and not knowing what else to say. He'd pulled into his own thoughts for a moment and it made her uncomfortable. Peter shook his head before turning to Kala and nodding his head in agreement.

As they tried to scramble up onto the deck, the boards creaked. A pirate, commonly known as Smee, appeared at the side of the ship to check what the noise was that he had heard. Luckily for them Peter had led Kala and himself into the shadows of the ship, so they were hidden from sight. Smee glanced down at the shadows with a curious glance, before righting himself after finding nothing. He scratched his head before returning to his guarding position on the ship.

"On the count of three we'll jump up and get 'em." Peter ordered. Kala nodded in agreement. "One, two, three." They dashed over the side and immediately began to execute their plan. Kala had her assigned pirate, dog-paddling in the water before

Peter even had one of his overboard. She went for the other pirate that was currently attacking Peter, and had him too, swimming for dear life after a short moment. Peter got Smee to walk the plank silently as soon as Kala's second pirate was sinking.

"Ha! I told you I could take on two just as easily as you could!" Kala exclaimed in an I-Told-You-So voice with a grin of pure accomplishment and pride on her lips.

"I told ya te only take yer one! Ya could've gotten hurt." Peter remarked, a hint of pink adorning his cheeks, clearly angry that she had 'out-fought' him.

"Well, I am sorry for hurting your pride, but you needed my help!" Kala said. Crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"I didn't need ya to do anything! I woulda' done et myself! Ya just kinda interrupted." Peter said becoming annoyed. If it had not been one of the men he was supposed to throw over he probably would've praised her for her skills. But seeing as it was, he was livid from a firm blow to the ego.

He had hoped to impress her and instead ended up coming across as a wimp, at least in his opinion. Peter tried desperately not to blush at the reason why he had been so slow with throwing the men overboard. He had been watching a certain girl as she moved with cat-like skills, twisting and turning her body in order to evade the hands of the pirate that had been trying to catch her, before jumping and spinning mid-air, jamming her foot in his stomach. Causing him to stumble back... right off the ship. His mouth had practically been watering at the sight of her body moving in such ways. _Damn she looked hot_, he thought.

Kala just sat watching the different emotions run through his eyes: angry, admiring, embarrassed, and finally lust. Kala just rolled her eyes, waiting for him to return to earth. **(Well, you know what I mean!...Neverland.)** Though by the goofy smirk on his face, it wouldn't be anytime soon. Ugh, Kala sighed irritably, _Teenage boys_... she thought with exasperation _Whatcha gonna do?_

----------

**A/N:** All I really have to say this time is... THANKS so much again, for those of you who reviewed! R&R plz! ::Obsessed714 shouts, "Hey, don't forget about me!":: Oh and of course you all know this by now, but Obsessed714 is my editoress! TTFN, I shall update soon!


	16. Pleased to Make Your Acquaintance

**A/N: **Hi everybody! This is a really important chapie for the story!!!! I hope you catch all of the names! Tell me what ya think after you read it, k? Just so that you all know, I will only update on the weekends, (fri included). On Friday, Saturday, or Sunday is when I will. School starts soon, but I will try to keep updating every weekend. If I cannot update the story for one reason or another I will leave a short message up in place of the next chapter until I post the chapter! So you as my readers (and reviewers!) will always no what's goin on. Now just for a reminder, Obsessed714 is my editoress. So I thank her very much for working on editing! Enjoy this highly important chapie! **Review Replies** for chapter 15 below:

**Aussie Rose**: Yup no problem, and your welcome. Whenever you review I shall always give a reply (that goes for everybody else too!)!!!! No matter how many I get (lots and lots, plz!) I will always reply to everybody's!!! I keep things fair, if you know what I mean! Anyways, I agree with her opinion too! Thank you for the review, I look forward to getting another!

**Yuki Asao**: I know, I know, I am so right about the teenage boys! I updated see, see! I did it all for my lovely reviewers!!! You (meaning my reviewers and you included) make me so happy to see that I have more reviews that tell me that I don't suck as much as I thought I do! I would just like to thank you for your constant reviewing, Yuki!

**Tinker-Belle18**: Why thanks very much! If you liked that chapie then you'll really like this one! Oh, ok... thanks for informing me of what pams stands for! I will update as soon as possible (on friday!)!!!!! Ok read away!

Now read everybody, read!!!!!!!!!!

----------

Peter was fuming as he said- no more like ordered, "Kala, stay right here. DO...NOT...MOVE!" His tone ice cold and angry. _Damn it, why do I haveta be so hard on 'er? Because she won't listen te me if I'm just tellin' 'er. I swear she's the most complicated girl I've ever met, even more so than Sally! If she'd only listen an' do as I ask then I wouldn't be yellin' at 'er. Stupid girl, takin' on two pirates... my other pirate! I told 'er only one! _ Answering his own silent question. Turning he flew off into the hallway leading to Hook's rooms.

"Peter! But-"Kala was interrupted, and she felt that she was also on the verge of being angry herself. Seeing as Peter changed his mood so quickly.

"An' stay quiet!" Peter yelled at her from the hallway. He drew his sword out from the sheath and grasped it tightly. He push open the door to Hook's room quickly and came face to face with the old captain.

"Hello Pan. I was just on my way to check with my crew of pirates who are coming to inform me of any activity on Neverland they might have seen from their assigned areas." Hook hissed.

"'At's nice, I couldn't care less." Peter spat. He had not thought about the pirates that were on alert duty, who check with Hook every night.

"So, what are _you_ doing aboard MY ship?" Hook said as he attempted to slice Peter's throat with his sharp metal hook, which Peter dodged easily, but the hook caught onto the pirate captain's hat that still adorned Peter's head. Hook placed it back atop his own head before continuing to try and slice his enemy in half while holding a conversation with him.

"Comin' to ask ya somethin'." Peter suddenly realized that Kala could be in terrible danger if those pirates came back from duty now, his eyes becoming wide with horror at that thought. **(A/N : Man, what bad timing.)**

"And what might that something be?" Hook now becoming annoyed that Peter was taking a while to answer.

"Do ya know where Michael is?" Peter asked knowing that where Michael was Alika would be too.

"Who? Oh yes, your little friend who goes back and forth between earth and Neverland. Why would you want to know anyways?" Captain asked with a suspicious flicker in his eyes.

Peter now over the top with anger and annoyance grabbed Hook's throat and held his hand and hook behind his back. "Where is he?" Peter shouted at him.

"I...d...don't..." Peter tightened his grip. "They are in a cave near the smallest lake on the southeast side of the forest." Hook said as he choked, with a wicked gleam from the full moon in his eyes.

Peter released his hold, "Now be a good capt'n an' go back inside yer room without a fight." Peter ordered. Suddenly they heard a deafening scream. _Kala_. Peter thought.

"Oh is your little lass here too. I thought you would've learned by now not to bring your girlfriends with you." Hook smirked. Peter took his dagger and cut Hook's left leg deep enough that he couldn't get up. Hooks wound gushed deep crimson.

"Never mess with Kala, ah else." Peter said before flying onto the deck where he saw that Kala was being held captive by Hook's Neverland watchers. The pirates had a mischievous look in their eyes, that told Peter to rescue Kala and run.

"Eter elp. Ease elp!" Kala screamed through her gag. Naturally Peter slashed at the ten or so pirates that now surrounded Kala. And within minutes held Kala in his arms as he flew to the forest.

"Ya alright, luv?" Peter asked glancing down at her in concern.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up I suppose." Kala soon fell asleep against his chest. Peter smiled to himself. Since the sun had sunken already down behind the horizon he headed for the Hangman's Tree.

---------

Peter set a sleeping Kala down on a wooden bench adorned with multiple soft bear furs. "Hey, mates!" Peter called for everybody.

A chorus of "Hey, what took ya?," and "where ya been mate?" filled Peter's ears as boys and girls ran down the stair cases out of their separate rooms. Kala awoke, opened her eyes from all of the ruckus, and gaped wide eyed at her surroundings. The hideout was _enormous_.

Five different stair cases lead out of the base floor onto different second levels. On each second level there were three doors. And there were two separate rooms that you could access from two separate balconies that were higher than any other room. There was no way to get to them except to fly. On the base floor their were couches, pillows, and rugs in the first area that you would first walk into, all made of furs and different animal skins. And in the back of the large base floor was a kitchen and an extensively long wooden table with chairs all around it.

"Who's this?" Slightly asked Peter cocking his head to the side as he stared at the new girl.

"This is Kala, mates." Peter said. Some of the boys started to whistle which Peter sent a glare in response to. Peter then began to explain the day to everybody.

"And who are they?" Kala asked Peter once he was finished explaining.

"This is Slightly, Curly, Nibbs, Freddy, Andrew, George, Jonathon, Aaron, Adam, Ryan, Max, Justin, Ben, Sam, Blaise. They're the Lost Boys, luv. And this is Abby, Katie, and Sally. They're the Lost Girls, the only true intelligent ones 'round here, 'sides me 'course." Peter said introducing everybody. Abby turned and kissed Curly, and they started making out.

"Get a room, mates!" Ryan said noticing the disgusted look on Kala's face. "Sorry 'bout tha', luv. They do tha' often."

"Really..." Kala quirked in eyebrow up and frowned seeing Katie's arm around Nibbs. _This is going to be very interesting here. Although Ryan seems pretty descent, and he's not too shabby looking._ Thought Kala, throwing Ryan a grin.

"We better get to bed, luv." Peter said, clearly jealous of the attention Ryan was now receiving from Kala. _Damn Ryan still can't tell when I like a girl_ Peter thought bitterly.

"Why dontcha let Kala decide if she wants te go te bed." Ryan said. "An' let her pick where te sleep."

"Fine!" Peter stated irritation evident in his tone.

"Ya must be tired, do ya wanna go te sleep, or stay awake?" Ryan asked. Kala just yawned, and both Ryan and Peter understood.

"Where do ya wanna sleep tonight?" Ryan and Peter questioned at the same time. Both becoming angry at the other.

"'Night, mates. Me an' Katie are goin' to bed." Nibbs said clearly detecting the tension in the air. More agreements came from just about everyone else. The only people left on the base floor were Ryan, Peter, Sally, Aaron, and Kala.

"Well, if ya can't decide between Ryan and Peter, ya could always sleep in my room." Aaron said.

"No." Peter and Ryan said getting angry again.

"Fine, mates. 'Night." Aaron left.

"Ya could sleep with Sally, and I could sleep with Kala." Ryan said.

"NO! Me an' Sally broke up, 'member?! We can NOT sleep in the same room, anymore!!!" Peter practically screamed.

"But why not, luv?" Sally asked innocently, her green eyes screwed up in confusion.

"'CAUSE WE BROKE UP!!!" Sally ran up the stairs sobbing at his answer.

"Tha' just leaves us two, luv." Ryan said calming down.

"I dunno." Kala answered truthfully. "I've been with Peter all day, and I just met you. So, I am sorry but I choose Peter." Kala said.

"Oh...I understand." Kala through her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks." She said blushing. At that Peter nearly lost it.

"Good NIGHT, mate." Peter said, slipping his hand around Kala's waist and flying her up to one of the two highest rooms.

"Night Ryan." Kala said before disappearing from Ryan's view.

"Yeah, Night." Ryan said with a sad sigh.

----------

**A/N:** Well, well... how was it?? Important right?! All you have to do now is take your mouse and click the button over there that says review! And type something to let me know that I don't suck completely! It only takes two or three seconds of your precious time!


	17. Ruffle My Feathers

**A/N: **WHOA! I am at 40 reviews already!!! Yeah! My goal is for 50 before chapter 20! So help me with this lovely goal, and REVIEW when you are done reading!!! I have something new to add here... Editoress's Note or E/N!!! Yes, I am such a nice person and author that I have decided that my lackey here can have few words too! Well without further ado the E/N!!...

**E/N:** Hio there fellow readers!!! Can y'all say NEW CHAPPIE??!! Oh this lovely little chapp-iee-tear was like my play-dough!!!...just...with, font....::Cough:: yes, well, I worked super hard on editing this thing with marine-girl, so, ENJOY THE WORK OF ART!!!!!!

Review Replies (from the author, Marine-girl) for chapter 16 below:

**Kirsti**: Hi there, new reader! Thank you ever so much for the compliments on my story! Enjoy the read!

**Tinker-Belle18**: Hi there Buddy! Can I come to the partay?! Ha, just kidding, I know what you meant, thanks! I look forward to more reviews just like you look forward to more chappies!

**Arein**: Why thanks so much Arein, I really am trying to make the chapters longer, don't worry! Hey, your new too! YAY!!!! Thankies for the review new reader!

**Yuki Asao**: It's ok, language is alright by me! I shall take the tip and put it to use effectively! You shall be annoyed no more! Read now, just read away!

On with the lovely story that almost has 50 reviews!

!..........!

Kala fidgeted beside the window, twisting her shirt between her fingers in anxiety. _He wouldn't REALLY make me sleep in the same bed as him, would he?_ She spared a glance at aforementioned boy, he was just sitting there, calming his smoldering temper. _It wouldn't be decent for me to sleep in a bed with a boy!! Even a very cute one...ACK! What am I thinking!! I can't like him like that already can I??!!_

Kala continued a silent war in her head, as Peter bit his lower lip in frustration. _Why am I so worked up over this? Et was just a hug!! Seen plenty a girls huggin' other guys...et's no big deal... righ', no...big...deal... ARGGG!!!!!!_ Peter clasped

his head between his hands in aggravation. _No use thinkin' over pointless topics_ he scolded himself.

Nodding to himself to reinforce the thought, he grabbed the ends of his shirt, tugging it over his head.

Kala chose that moment to turn around from her spot at the large window, allowing her to watch Peter, in seemingly slow motion, remove his shirt, revealing an exceptionally well toned chest and stomach **(A/N: OMG!! He's shirtless!!! faints)**. Kala's eyes widened as large as saucers, and like a magnet, were glued to his exposed skin. She could feel a blush starting on her cheeks, but her eyes refused to cooperate with her mind. _Oh my fucking god, I'm staring at him..._ Kala thought _and yet, I'm_

_enjoying it??!!_ Her eyebrows rose up _His muscles are really defined, he's got a really great tan too, AHH!!! What the hell am I thinking!!!!_

Peter tossed his apparel to the floor before noticing a certain someone staring at him. Turning to Kala he lifted an eyebrow at her incredulously.

"See somethin' ye' like do ye' Kala?"

Suddenly being brought down to earth** (A/N: Neverland... whatever!)**, Kala allowed herself to blink finally before registering exactly what he'd said and spinning around in mortification. Hoping that beyond all else he would not have seen the deep scarlet blush that danced on her cheeks.

Too bad he did...

Peter chuckled at her. Smirking as his ego expanded tenfold. He swaggered over to her, watching her squirm would prove to be _most_ amusing.

Since her back was turned Kala was oblivious to his presence until he was right behind her, spinning around to give him a piece of her mind, her nose practically ran into his chest. Her face was covered in a fresh red hue as Peter laughed.

She just scowled at him for finding her embarrassment entertaining, though it wasn't very intimidating seeing as she was still quite red in the face. Kala was about to yell at him and tell him what an egotistical idiotic boy he was, when she noticed something... odd.

Peter, having had enough at poking fun at the poor girl was about to turn back to the bed when he felt fingers run along the place where his shoulder meets his neck. He sucked in a sharp breath _What the bloody HELL is she doin'??!!!_

Kala idly traced her fingers over the pink scar tissue that marred his skin. It ran jagged at points, but continued along, running across his collarbone and all the way up to right below his left earlobe.

Peter snatched her fingers, his eyes suddenly very cold, before dropping them. "Ye're not the only one with scars, Kala." He snapped.

"How did you get it?"

"Battle wound." Peter answered quickly. Hoping she would take a hint and leave the subject be.

But of course being Kala, she didn't. "But, where? What happened? Ho-"

"Just drop et!!" Peter shouted before calming slightly "look, ye've got yer' secrets an' I've got mine luv'."

The air had now suddenly become thick with tension, it was definitely time for a subject change.

"So...Where am I to sleep?" Kala questioned hoping that the answer would not be his bed, with him in it. Like she would be able to sleep with him laying beside her, not a chance!!

"In the bed, where else would ya sleep?"

Kala moaned at the unwanted answer. "And... where are you sleeping?"

"In the bed, with ya." Peter gave a playful smirk before blowing out the pixie enchanted lights that hung in each of the room's four corners, individually. Walking over to the bed he slipped beneath the covers before turning to her with that smirk of his. "Cum' on now luv', I don't bite."

Kala sighed and rolled her eyes. Then she scrambled into the bearskin covered bed, burrowing down into the warmth it provided. She gave a sigh of content, _Okay so maybe it won't be so bad to sleep in the same bed as him, I mean this bed is _

_SUPER comfortable!_ Kala thought.

The bed truly was magnificent. It was enormous, a king size and a half. Leaving plenty of room for both respective parties. It was covered in a massive bear fur blanket, warm to the touch, and great for snuggling into during winter. Multiple pillows made out of the hide of animals, and worked till soft. They were filled with feathers and sewn shut.

_Probably the work of the girls._ Kala figured. _I doubt the boys can sew... He better __not try anything with me!!!_ Were Kala's thoughts as she closed her eyelids, ready to sleep.

_Damn she's gorgeous, especially when she's sleeping. I like 'er, I'll admit tha', but I jus' feel like, I shouldn't try an' rush things with 'er. There's... there's somethin' different 'bout this one..._ Peter thoughts were interrupted.

"Peter?" Kala asked in a soft whispery voice. Her eyes were only open slightly.

"Hmm."

"What happened between you and Sally?"

Peter groaned cursing in his head. _Shit, oh shit, I jus' knew she'd ask tha' sooner or later._ "Nothin', go te sleep." _There, now tha' shuts up most girls._

"Really, what happened?"

Peter groaned again. _I keep forgettin' Kala aint like most girls._ He settled down on his back and looked at the ceiling, letting out a sigh.

"Fine, but ya'll only hear this once from me." Peter gave a deep sigh again before he began, "Tha' was back when I still went te get girls from earth, fer' something te do, te livin' things up 'round here. I don't anymore... they jus' come te me!" Peter chuckled, "But anyways, I flew past 'er window one evenin' an' well, Sally there's got the voice of an angel, so, 'course I haveta take 'er to Neverland. An' at first we got 'long ok, then we started 'datin' so te speak, then... Ryan came along. She cheated on me, an' dated Ryan fer a while behind my back, until I found out. I dumped 'er in a heartbeat, an' Ryan... I don't trust 'im anymore. Even though I'm the leader, I don't 'ave the right, or the power te kick 'im or 'er out... Tha's why I didn't want ya te sleep with 'im, he's a double crosser, backstabbin', asshole! I jus' don't wanna see ya hurt," Peter said. "Emotionally, or physically." Peter added with a faint whisper.

"Thanks, I...I didn't know." Kala said, smiling softly at him before she drifted asleep.

Out aboard the Jolly Roger, much was a stir. "SMEE!!! Smee, you blithering idiot, where are you!!!!????"

Said pirate, no longer in the water, rushed towards his captain, stumbling and tripping on his own feet along the way.

"y-yes-s c-capt-t-tain?"

"Smee I think I've done it!! I think I've finally figured out the perfect plan to capture Pan!!! See all I have to do is-"He was interrupted by the sound of ticking 'Tick-tock' 'tick-tock' 'tick-tock'

Noodler scrambled up towards the captain screaming "Cap'n cap'n!!! The TICKING!!! It's the crocodile!!!!!!!!!"

"I KNOW YOU NINCUMPOOP!!! **(A/N: IT'S A WORD!!!!)** SHOOT THE BLOODY THING ALREADY!!!!!!! AND DON'T MISS THIS TIME YOU INCOMPETANT FOOLS!!!!!!!!!"

A chorus of 'yes cap'n resounded through the decks.

!..........!

**A/N: **FIFTY, Everybody FIFTY!!! That's my goal, say it with me now, FIFTY!! I update for you, therefore you review for me! Simple, right?! TTFN all you Tiggers out there!


	18. Flying Purple Monkeys Sing in Chinese

**A/N:** Hi y'all! I'd just like to say...... that **I LOVE EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED!** I love you all so much! We're almost there, to 50 reviews that is! Keep reviewing, keep REVIEWING!!!!!!! I feel so loved! This is the most reviews I have gotten for one chapter (7), YAY!!! Eerrm, yes, well anyhow I think you'll enjoy this chappie very much, I wrote it just for my reviewers out there!!!! (Sorry but there is no E/N today... maybe next time...) Here's the **Review Replies** for chapter 17 below:

**Arein**: Thanks so much for review, I really appreciate it! Peter grew up a little bit, he's letting in _some_ of his emotions now... only some though. And as for Hook and the lovely croc, well he's stupid and when he's angry, or scared he doesn't think straight about anything really.

**Tinker-Belle18**: Hi my buddy! Thanks for reviewing! I know I rock, what else would I do, bust a move?-lol Thanks for ze compliments!! Well here's your 'more', read my buddy, read!

**Beezlebubbles**: YAY, I pass!!!! He he he, just kidding. Thanks for ze ego boost! I am glad you like my writing! Well just for you and my reviewers, here's more, READ!

**RL**: Please don't die, I need you to review this chappie once you are done reading, so can you wait to die? Please??! Thanks for the lovely review!

**Yuki Asao**: I am very happy that you have continued to review! My new review buddy! Now wake up from that faint of yours and read! Thanks for the review, buddy!

**Starfall88**: Thank you so much! Please continue to help, and review this chappie! There's no need to wait any longer, read my friend, read!

**Yo-yo**: I know that you reviewed chappie one, but I have to reply to a new reviewer don't I?! Well thanks so much and read this chappie, new reviewer!

--WOW! Lots of replies, eh? On with ze story!

----------

In the cave, Michael woke up once again, morning light rousing him from sleep. He glanced down at the girl nestled into the crook of his neck, one hand separating her cheek from his chest. The other comfortably situated on his stomach. He just gazed at her, emotions dancing like a flame in his deep blue eyes. His fingers were beckoned to her cheek, and he stroked it idly.

_She looks even more beautiful, if t'all possible, while she's sleepin'. I slept great last night. And tha's sayin' a lot considering I've been havin' trouble sleepin' as of lately...et's like she calms my dreams..._he smirked_ yeah, righ' Michael, like one girl can do tha' fer ye'...though she's very pretty...doubt she'd like someone like me..._

Alika's eyebrows drew down as she moaned, beginning to stir. Michael only smirked at the cute expression, removing his hand as she began to open her eyes.

"'Mornin sleepin' beauty." Michael whispered to her. He shifted so he was in a sitting position, with her in his lap, mindful of her ribs.

Alika only smiled, the effects of her drowsiness still evident. Pulling herself up out of Michael's lap she raised her hands above her head, exposing her stomach, as she stretched the kinks out from her back. This did not go unnoticed by Michael. Michael grimaced every time he heard a crack or popping noise, wondering if it was her back or her ribs that were doing all the cracking. "Alika?" Michael asked "how ye' feelin' toda'?"

Alika had turned, when he had called her name, with curious eyes, now she smiled at him. She lifted her shirt up enough to see her stomach and lower ribs, but still keep her modesty. She looked down upon dark welt like bruises dancing on her skin like a fricken parade. Large ones were deep purples with green and yellow tinges along the edge's, while smaller ones still held the black and blue coloring. Her face contorted into an expression of both shock and disbelief. Meanwhile Michael only smiled.

"How can I have healed so quickly, already? It's barely been a day!!!" Asked a very confused Alika.

"Do I gos'te tell ye' 'gain?"

Alika looked at him like he was crazy, before smacking herself on the forehead. "God, I'm such a dork!! I completely forgot that you told me about my fairy blood two days ago!!!" Alika answered her own question.

"We have te' be headin' back te' the tree teday." Michael commented with a heavy sigh. _Nothin's gonna happen to 'er, I'll make sure eh tha'... jus' long as she steers clear a Ryan...an' if any of 'em do try sumthin' I'll sock et te 'em._

"Yes, yes, I know, you warned me yesterday about what they're capable of, whatever... they can't be _that_ bad can they?"

"Ye 'ave no idea..." Michael whispered before asking, "Ye hungry?"

"Starved!" Alika chirped. Michael gave a soft chuckle as he tossed Alika the purple fruit. Both of them bit into the Timalacs simultaneously. Alika's eyes lit up after indulging her taste buds with a first bite. "I see what they mean," she commented "this _is_ the sweetest fruit I've ever tasted!! It's delicious!! You know, it'd be really great as a sauce...and then I could pour it over a grilled chicken... and Oh, oh!-"

Michael just rolled his eyes and like much of the male population tuned her out, nodding his head so it looked like he was interested.

_Hmm...this fruit's really good... I wonder if we should've had the Frinump fer breakfast instead though... did she like tha'? Does she like me? Hey, my butts goin' numb..._

"and so the sky is falling and pigs are flying out of your ass and-"

Michael continued nodding.

_Hmm... maybe we can go fer a swim 'gain... she's a good swimmer... looks good while swimmin' too... could always steal tha' swimmin' suit... or ' least make et into a bikini..._

"And flying purple monkeys are repeatedly singing 'somewhere over the rainbow' in Chinese and- "

And Michael continued nodding.

_Hmm.. I wonder if I need a shower... I don't smell do I? I better not... tha' wouldn't be good...et'd probably scare Alika, she'd think I'm hygiene inept... which I'm not..... wonder if she's any good at kissin'..._

"And I'm really a man and- "

He nodded his head

_So she's really a man, tha's nice-wait a minute..._

"WHA' THE BLOODY HELL??????? Y-yer-r a m-m-m-maN?!" He stared at her, his jaw slack, his eyes wide.

Alika scowled at him "No you frickin idiot!!" she said, whacking him over the head with the rest of her fruit, "that's what you get for pretending to pay attention!!!!" He smiled at her sheepishly, rubbing the small bump on his crown.

After that, they settled down again to finish their breakfast and chat quietly.

**(A/N: For those guys who are reading this story, please do not take any offense at that last little scene! Thank you... continue reading!)**

Michael and Alika tidied up the cave to the best of their ability. Michael found Alika's new swimming apparel, and slung it over his broad shoulder to take with them incase they needed it. **(A/N: No duh!! Of course they'll use it again!!! Like he would pass up the opportunity to see her in something as mold-fitting as that!! Please!) **_Sigh I still wish Jane hadn't left 'er damn swimmin' suit... but et wouldn't be very nice of me if I left et 'ere so she wouldn't 'ave anythin' te wear the next time we take a swim. Hmmm now tha' I think about et, Peter's lucky... Kala doesn't 'ave a suit!!!! Not fair!_ Michael thought rather selfishly **(A/N: I swear those guys plan everything to their advantage, at least Michael was nice enough to take the suit!!!)**. _Guess et's time te go now..._

Michael walk over to the entrance of the cave where Alika was standing. "Ready te go, luv?"

"Yeah." Michael started to pick Alika up, hooking his hands underneath her thighs and on her back. Immediately Alika sucked in a sharp breath. Her body becoming rigid in sudden fear, her face pale, and her hands clammy. Her breath became labored as her lungs refused to work. Michael set her back on her own feet, only to have her stumble back into a wall, sliding down it. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest, and Alika could feel tears welling up in her eyes. _Of all the places he could have touched me!!_ She screamed in her mind. Michael watched her, not knowing quite what to do, but hoping to comfort her in any way possible. Her unfocused eyes were looking at her shaking hands. _These hands_ she thought _I remember these hands...but they're not red..._ she cried out in her head, but as hot flashes overtook her body, the image of her white shaking hands that were in front of her, was slowly being replaced by the image of her _red_ shaking hands...red with blood.

"Alika, ALIKA!! What's wrong??.... Alika?? Answer me!!" Michael pleaded not knowing what was wrong. All that came out of Alika's mouth was soft whimpering as tears led salty trails down her cheeks. The hot flashes sent waves of pain through her brain, and she cried out in agony.

_Wha' can I do?_ Michael screamed in his head _Wha' can I DO??!! I need te get help... maybe Kala would know wha's go'in on._

----------

**A/N: ** THANKIES FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!! LUV YA'LL! Let's get to 50!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just click that button and review, and then in the next chappie I will reply, easy as that!!!! 


	19. Lose Yourself

**A/N: **I have said I was sorry plenty of times, so I need not say it again. Fine, fine, fine I am sorry, but from now on YOU ALL have to wait until I feel like being nice and updating!!!!!! Well even though that's what you have to do now, still........ I like shoving that fact in your faces!! I'm kidding, sheesh don't take it so personally....! The rating has been changed to R for well....you'll see.

Just so y'all know my editoress and I are having trouble figuring out some stuff. So basically this story is under construction...... but anyways, yeah. **Review Replies** since chapter 18 below:

**obiwanhaldir**: Okay just so you know I am the author of this story, not you. I can choose what's in it and you can't so stop complaining and tough it out if you don't like it. And another thing the rating is R now, so don't complain, I am serious, just don't. Anyhow I thank you for the compliments, and I will keep updating. It's just under major construction, that's all.

**Yuki Asao**: Oh, don't faint that means that you can't read it when you are lying on the ground in front of your computer. Thank you, thank you. Major ego boost for me!

**Crooning Waterfall**: Yup, it is, trust me! Read my new reviewer, read!

**RL**: Dieing is not good, instead of dieing why don't you read?!

**Arein**: You'll see, you'll see. Read this new chappie and you'll see!!!

**Tiner-Belle18**: Hi buddy! Your welcome, enjoy the chappie!

--On with ze story!

----------

_Mmm..._Kala thought _so...warm. _ Kala allowed the warm breath tickling her check to rouse her from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open, and her mind finally registered something. _Wait a minute? Warm breath?_ As her hazy vision cleared she noticed two things. One, Peter has somehow made his way to her side of the bed, and was now mere inches from her face. And two, he had one arm cushioning her head, and the other, lazily slung over her waist. So taking that into account, she did the natural thing...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

...She screamed...

Peter's eyes automatically opened at her close proximity scream, as she struggled from his grasp rolling away from him....

Straight off the bed.........

She landed in a heap on the floor, pulling the blankets with her in a tangled mess of fur, and pale flesh. Her face was firmly planted in the fur rug, arms spread before her.

Peter popped his head over the side of the bed, smiling cheekily at her.

"Mornin'!" he chirped.

"mffmmp!!" was the only thing he got in return.

Laughing heartily, Peter rocked from side to side, inevitably falling off the side of the bed as well...He landed next to Kala who had turned on her side, and was now facing him. Peter was still laughing, clutching his stomach in mirth. Crossing her arms over her chest defensively she pouted. Peter tweaked her nose, and Kala pushed his hand away.

"You know it wasn't that funny." She commented sternly, but the smirk that tugged at the corners of her lips took all the brashness from her voice. Laughter dying down to a soft chuckle, he shoved her shoulders gently, almost playfully. Kala quirked an eyebrow, shoving him back. He in turn shoved her, who shoved him, who shoved her, before they tumbled about, each one trying to remain dominant.

Eventually Peter was victor. He held Kala trapped beneath him, his hands occupied with holding her hands above her head. The rest of their bodies were flush against one another. Peter was breathing heavily, while the girl underneath him laughed. Peter gazed at her through half-lidded eyes, and as her giggling subsided, he lowered his head to brush his lips against hers, in a chaste kiss. He instantly pulled his head back a bit to see her reaction, and was surprised when she reached up, as much as their position would allow, and kissed him full on the lips. He didn't need her to tell him twice. Dragging his hand from her wrists to rest on the side of her cheek, he leaned down and kissed her with an intense passion, their mouths moving sensually against each other's. With her hands now free Kala moved them up to grasp Peter's neck, as his hand slipped behind her to cradle her head, and bring her closer. They were about to deepen it, when...

"KALA!!!!!! KALA IT'S ALIKA!!!!" Michael flew in obviously in a rush to get Kala.

"Damn it." Peter swore under his breath.

Kala's eyes widened hoping it was not what she thought it was, "Michael, what's wrong with Alika?!"

"Tha's jus' et, I dunno!! Come on, we 'ave to go help 'er, NOW!" Michael shouted in a worried voice. He had sweat dripping from his forehead. Michael grabbed Kala's hand and flew off in a mad dash to help Alika in her current state.

"Kala! KALA, where are ye goin'?! KALA!!!" Peter shouted at Kala from following behind. He had never seen Michael fly as fast as he was now.

"To help!" Was all that Kala answered. With in a matter of minutes they had arrived at the cave. Michael's eyes took on another, stronger, look of pain, as he saw Alika still rocking back and forth in the corner, just as he had left her. He began to rush forward, but Kala's arm shot out, stopping him in his tracks.

"Step back, Michael." Kala's eyes were glassy, and her voice was hinted with a miserable undertone. Her head bent forward slightly, her bangs covering her eyes. "She just needs a cloth with cold water. we have to let her sit through it. No matter how long it takes, do not interrupt her. After a while she will come out of it, just leave her be after you put the cloth on her head, Michael. I'm sorry, but there's nothing else we can do..." With that Kala straightened herself and walked from the cave, her shoulders shaking ever so slightly, as a silent tear fell across her cheek. Michael looked back down at the half-ling, as another wave of guilt and helplessness washed over him.

"Oh Alika..." he mumbled.

**(A/N: If you are squeamish take it like a man...or lady, or what ever you are...alien. Or don't read past here, until there is another a/n to inform you that it's alright to read!)**

**-Flashback-**

It was dark out... the sun had sunken behind the horizon hours earlier, leaving the streetlamps as the only source of light. Glowing circles, that enhanced the shadows, making them dance across the alleys and walls. Only the footsteps of a teenage girl echoed down the lonely road. Hugging herself, more out of fright than for warmth. Her eyes darting swiftly from one spot to the next. She had been at an outrageous party that hadn't ended until the wee hours of the night. Every one else had left already, but her car was in the shop, so there were no other options but to walk. She would've been okay with that too, if it hadn't been for the occasional sound of footfalls following her on her attempt to get home. She bit her lip to stop a cry from escaping her mouth as a sharp 'ta-too' sound resounded in her head. It seemed as though it was everywhere now. She pulled her coat tighter around herself as she quickened her pace. The footsteps quickened as well, matching her strides, like her own shadow. Pure fear grasped an icy hand around her heart, squeezing until it washed through her entire body. She ran blindly, and grew deeply frustrated as all the street-signs blurred together, mocking her. And then suddenly, the footfalls faded away. She chanced a look behind her, but the darkness gave away nothing. It was as if there had never been anyone there, and she almost got herself to believe that, until she smacked into something...or more importantly, someone...

Two hands grabbed her forearms, and pushed her to the right sending her stumbling into an alley. Two gunmetal eyes stared at her, a smirk lifting his lips. Alika scooted back until she reached a wall. Trapped. She was trapped. The man's eyes raked over her body, taking in what was underneath the charcoal overcoat, her blue midriff baring halter-top, and short party skirt, with matching high-heeled shoes. The man's grin widened at her horror stricken face, the moon glinting off a solid gold tooth. He took measured steps forward, as she pushed herself closer to the wall, wishing with all her heart that it would suddenly open up as to let her escape. With a precision that can only come from practice, he pulled Alika from the ground by her right arm and twisted her around so her front was pressed up against the wall, her cheek scraping painfully against the hard bricks, his big body keeping her in place. His right hand had her arm trapped in a agonizing grip, so using his free hand, he pulled a knife from his jean pocket, placing the tip on the wall, directly in front of her eyes. He leaned down next to her ear.

"Hello there, pretty." His voice was deep and rugged, and his breath reeked of alcohol. If Alika could've moved she would have been shaking. "Do you know why I'm here?" he asked.

Alika could barely make her throat work. She didn't know if she should answer, or if she'd want to, for fear of hearing his reason.

He moved his mouth closer to her ear, and nuzzled the shell, "I'm here," he whispered, "to rape you."

Her audible gasp was enough to draw a chuckle from him. Backing up a little he spun her around, than pushed her back and kissed her hard on the lips. His tongue delving into the recesses of her mouth, making her taste the bitter beer, and smoke on his breath. He dragged his hand down her side, till it reached her thigh. He ground his hips into hers, and when she tried to push him away, he sliced through the top layer of skin on her cheek with the tip of his knife. She cried out into his mouth, but he only pushed his tongue in deeper. He began pawing at her shirt clad chest, before finally ripping the material. He dragged her bra to her hips, leaving her cold and naked on top. She began to claw at him, tears leaking from her eyes. She effectively cuffed him on the cheek, drawing blood with her sharp nails. He pulled back cursing, she was about to scream bloody murder, but his hand came crashing across her face, silencing her, and pushing her to the ground.

"You scream you die." He ground out. Pinning her hands above her head with one hand, he splayed his other across her chest and stomach. Then he slowly slid it lower, into the waistline of her skirt and panties, pushing them down to around her knees. She was sobbing now. Hot tears streamed from the corner of her eyes, trailing down into her hair. He undid his belt and pants, and after one last punch to her stomach, and another slap across the face for crying, he took her virginity. Slow and painfully, muffling her screams with a handkerchief from his pocket. Then he left her, bloody, bruised, and feeling the most dirty she'd ever felt in her life. On his way out of the alley, he said, "Thanks for the fuck doll, and if you ever tell anyone, I will find you and kill you. Remember that." He smirked at her huddled, weeping form. His unshaven face stretching into a grin, the gold hoop on his right ear jangling. "Remember that..."

**End Flashback **

----------

**A/N:** Yes, yes you can read now you squeamish people! Although it's too bad there's nothing for you to read... :ha ha ha ha ha:: It really is a shame! Oh and yes, I changed my username if you were wondering, it was marine-girl, but now is scizzor-girl! Yup sharp objects are my friends!


	20. ALERT, IT CONTINUES!

**A/N: ** You've all convinced me (all of the reviewers) to add at least one more chapter. I will add chapter 20 **in place** of this chapter with in the next few weeks, so keep checking back. It will be a full chapter continuing from where it left off, hopefully quite long as well, but I can't promise anything.

I have had many requests to keep going, and one rude order to continue. I warn all of you though, if you flame me, get close to flaming me, or are rude in a review (**just a single one**), the story will be put back on discontinuing or hiatus (depending upon how bad the review is). I really am not happy with the story, but I will try to continue at least another chapter. I hope you all know I am doing this for YOU, my readers and reviewers. Review all the chapters you haven't, please. I LOVE to hear from y'all!!! **NEW CHAPTER COMING VERY SOON! BE HAPPY EVERYBODY!**


End file.
